


I Don't Feel Anything

by unityday



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Angst, Canon Universe, Cousin Incest, Explicit Lovemaking, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Longing, Lovey-Dovey, Lust, Original Character(s), Semi-plot, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Smut, jonsa, smut with plot, some soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityday/pseuds/unityday
Summary: Ever since their reunion Jon can not stop his mind from drifting to thoughts of Sansa, more specifically, Sansa's body. He's kept his feelings at bay for weeks but when Sansa reciprocates them...could one night in Jon's chambers really change everything?-or-Jon really wants to get inside Sansa and Sansa is torn between his body and whether or not her desire for him is wrong after all.





	I Don't Feel Anything

Jon

"Gods I have to to stop." I whispered to myself while bringing my hand to my forehead. I rubbed the little sleep that had formed in my eyes away and sat up. It was the days darkest hours and I had yet to fall asleep. I didn't mean to lay awake in the night to think of Sansa, so long and so often. 

It's not like i could control it, she's changed. The girl I know now is fierce, she inspires a force in me, one that's great. There's something about her that's just... desirable. Since she's returned she's everything to me, she's the only thing. Sansa's grown. She cares for something more than the dolls, dresses and jewels. Now, she cares for me, for us, our house, and name. 

Somethings have stayed the same though, like her sweet habit of being intimidated by me, I can feel it every time we're alone. When she's not shying away from me, only then could you see that her voice is much sweeter, her skin softer, her lips and body fuller.. I swallowed hard. I know where this always ends up and it's never good. I debate wether or not to give in to the temptation. Her long legs, I should stop.. soft thighs, stop. I was on the precipice of disaster when my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. I couldn't be bothered with political matters this late at night. My heart fell to the floor when I pulled it open and saw Sansa standing on the other side holding a burning candle. "Wh-" I began to ask. "I couldn't sleep." She interrupted, "Every time I close my eyes, I dream of horrors." She said softly. I hesitantly nodded my head and let her in. Even though my head was in a million places, I understood nightmares, the fear in them, I have had my fair share. She shouldn't be alone.

Sansa set the candle on my nightstand and sat herself on the edge of my bed. I did my best to pretend like I hadn't imagined her there many times before. I didn't quite realize I wasn't wearing my shirt until I noticed her eyes linger on my chest for a little too long. I grinned slightly at that. She must've noticed because she couldn't control her blush go long after. "I can't say I've been sleeping well either." I said walking over and sitting next to her on my bed, leaving a safe space between our bodies. I was afraid that if I got to touching her, I wouldn't be able to stop. Her eyes met mine and we stayed like that for a minute, studying each other. "I love you, you know." Sansa said with a sadness. I processed her words. I was admittedly a bit taken aback by them. She had never said that to me until now. Why now? I asked myself. Could she be feeling the way I have these past few weeks? "I know." I replied.

She moved her body closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I did my best not to stiffen up but it was hard when my skin lit on fire everywhere we touched. She sighed. "I don't like it when you leave." Sansa confessed after a while of silence. I smiled at that. "Why? Do you miss me terribly?" I teased. She laughed and shoved me."You know what I mean. You're leaving tomorrow." She said with her smile fading back into her seriousness. She was facing me now, I could see how real it was to her. "Its a days trip Sansa. I'll be back in within hours, ill be back in time for dinner." I assured her. "And if you're not? What if something happens?" She asked tensely. I placed my hand on her thigh. If she only knew... all I think of all day every day is coming back home, to her. "I'll be back." I said. "Promise me?" She asked. "I can't loose you too." "I promise." I replied.

"Can I sleep here.. just for the night." She asked softly. I knew I shouldn't be around her, I can't even control my thoughts near her. Still, of all people I just can't say no to her, one of her many redeeming qualities. "Of course." I said paying no regard to reason. She gave a slight smile. "Which side do you sleep on?" I asked. Her eyes trailed to the bed and back at me and I saw a glimpse of something I knew only existed in my thoughts of her. "I usually just sleep in the middle." She answered nonchalantly. "I usually sleep in the middle too." I answered before I completely understood the meaning of the sentence that made her breath hitch.

I didn't get much sleep that night seeing as every time my body rubbed against hers it left me wanting more. So much more. Sansa writhes around in her sleep. Seeing her do that only made me want her underneath me more than I did before. The scent of her sweet perfume had stained the sheets for days to come.

I must've dozed off somewhere along the line because when I woke, her head was nuzzled into my chest and my arm was around her waist, keeping her chest pressed right up against mine. Fuck. I thought to myself. Most of me didn't want to move. Most of me wanted her like that, there in my arms, so effortlessly beautiful, forever. I laid there for a few minutes, studying her until her eyes fluttered opened and let out a small moan. I laid back, shut my eyes and pretended to still be in my sweet slumber.

Sansa

I tried to open my eyes and let them regain focus. It only took a few seconds to realize I was in Jon arms and pressed against his bare chest. At first, I was amazed that his single strong arm could wrap all the way around me and keep me up against him. I then realized he was still asleep. It had to have been his fault we ended up like this. I smiled at that, how caring he is even in his sleep. I was half-glad he wasn't awake yet, it meant we could stay like this a while longer, safe and together. After a few minutes I decided I should go to my chambers and get ready for the long day. I reached over and lifted his surprisingly heavy arm off of my waist and at his side. I brought my lips to his face and grazed them on his cheek. I gathered my things and slipped out before he noticed.

Jon had rode off with a few of the honorable men at his side not to be seen until night fall. No matter how hard I tried I could not seem to pry my mind away from him. Every matter I dealt with he was there, in the back of my mind. His voice, his hair, his eyes, his body. I didn't see him again until sunset, as promised. 

When he returned from his trip I greeted him with a hug, one that lasted longer than it should have but, sweet all the same. After that I went back to my chambers to prepare for dinner. I wore my hair down, something I'd been doing more of recently, northern styles suited me more than the southern ones. I pinned my hair up in the right places and put on my gown, then left for dinner.

I arrived at the table and and most everyone was already there, including Jon. I decided to take a seat across the table from him instead of next to him. I figured it'd be easier to focus and carry a conversation without his leg accidentally rubbing against mine every few minutes. Some distance might be good for us. I, of course, could not have been more wrong. Sure, Jon carried the conversation, kept it alive with the others at the table but his eyes did not leave me. I could feel them on me, analyzing me, my skin, my every move. I didn't my best not to blush for my sake and the others, but how could I help it when every time I looked up from my tray I was met with dark bold eyes that intimidated me to my core. I bit my lip and hoped that it would be over soon enough. Most of all I hope that what was happening wasn't evident to others at the table. 

After dinner was over I rushed to my room. Dear gods I needed to think. My brother, my half brother, should this really be happening? Falling asleep in each others arms, longing stares from across the table, and kisses so often? I was driving myself insane at the thought. "Lady Stark?" Called a man at the other side of my door derailing my thoughts. I opened the doors . "His grace has asked for your presence in his chambers."

Jon 

After dinner I stepped into my room and changed into my night clothes. Even they smelled like her, strawberries and wine. I truly could not take it any longer. I needed her, I wanted her, I craved her. Every part. Since yesterday I'd been going mad, when she was laying in my arms, when she placed a kiss on my cheek, every time during dinner when she shyly bit her lip hoping no one would notice the fire between us.

I heard a knock at the door. I prayed it was her and opened it. Sansa stood on the other side in her nightgown. "Y-you requested my presence?" She asked genuinely curious. I grabbed her hand pulled her in my room in front of me. "I did." My voice came out deeper and than I expected it to be. I took a step forward. She instinctively took one back. "What...do you need?" She asked slowly, looking anywhere in he room besides my eyes. I took another step, as did she. Our breath was heavy, the tension in the air filled up our lungs. "Sansa... Look at me." She obeyed and her eyes trailed up from the floor to mine. Gods she was beautiful, I took another step forward and she took one back, now she was finally up against the wall. Her breath hitched at the realization. I placed both hands against the wall, on both sides of her. She bit her lip again, she doesn't know how much I would like to do that for her... yet. I leaned into her. So close we were breathing into each other. "Tell me...I'm not the only one who feels this." I said quietly. We stayed like that, for a minute, silent, teasing each other, foreheads touching and lips so close together but not yet met. She was craving me as much as I was her. "Jon... You know we can't." She replied breathily. "That doesn't matter. You do. Tell me you don't feel anything....Tell me you don't feel anything when I look at you, when our skin touches..." I said trailing a finger down the side of her face and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "...when we sleep in the same bed." She swallowed a lump in her throat and let out a faint whimper. It was music to my ears. "I-I don't feel anything." Sansa replied hesitantly. "I don't believe you." I replied bringing my lips to her neck. I grazed my teeth at her pulse sending chills down her back. "What do you feel?" I asked letting her nightgown fall off one shoulder, just the teasing sight of her made my cock twitch. "N-nothing." She said unconvincingly. "Tell me again." I dared her, moving a hand down to her waist, then the small of her back, pushing our bodies together. Her eyes shut, and I reveled in every moment. I lifted her legs up and they wrapped around my waist naturally. We clung to each other. The other begging to other the make the first move. "Say it and I'll stop. I won't bring it up ever again." I said. I grew harder for her, even between our clothes and she could feel it. She desperately rocked herself against me, beginning for more friction. "I- Oh!" she finally let out the moan she'd been holding back. Our lips crashed together, the kiss was intense, wet, and messy. There wasn't much time to breathe, I didn't want to let her go, ever again. We grinded against each other. She ran her soft hands up and down my body to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

I undressed myself as she pulled her gown up to her waist and took off her small clothes. It was just us now. I removed her from the wall and laid her down on my bed beneath me. I reached my hand between her legs and I was close to going mad for this girl. She was this wet, all for me, she was mine. She moaned, gods that was music to my ears. I aligned myself with her entrance, and teased her. I circled the wetness that had gathered there. Her hands grabbed onto the sheets beneath her. "Jon... please!" She begged. That was enough for me all alone. I slowly entered myself between her slick folds. We shared a moan. 

It was overwhelming at first, the way she stretched so perfectly around me. The heat, the wetness, the friction. We slowly began to pick up the pace and I had to try my best to last for her. It's not like she made it easy every time she moaned my name like she had in my head so many times before. Sansa pulled her nightgown over her head, removing it and revealing her bare chest. She was breathtaking. She rolled over on top of me and I was a little more than amazed. I'd never seen this side of her. My lips clashed against her chest as her moans became louder. Her nipples hardened almost immediately.

As we approached our peak by the seconds and Sansa's body began to quiver. I put her beneath me. Her breathing sped up. I became possessive of her. Only I could get have her like this. "Tell me your mine." I ordered. Sansa whimpered. "I'm... yyyours." She said doing her best make a reply. "Did you ever get this wet for anyone else?" I grunted and tried my hardest to cum over her words. We were almost at our reach. "No. Just you Jon." She bit her lip. "Only for you." I grunted. "Harder! Please!" She pleaded. I obliged. Her voice shook as she was about to come. "I'm- I- I!" She was so close her moans took over he ability to speak right then. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Then with a flood of euphoria she came...right on my cock. I couldn't hold back any longer. Her cunt squeezed round me, pushing me over the edge. 

I pulled out of her and fell back on the bed next to her. Once we both came down, and I could see clearly all I could think about was how Sansa was feeling. "Are you- uh. Are you okay." I said fully prepared to throw myself off a cliff. What did I just do I thought to myself. She's going to regret this.. I'm certain of it. Come tomorrow Sansa will shudder at the sight of me I feared. She-to my complete surprise- giggled and rolled over to climb on top of me once again. We shared a kiss, one that wasn't driven out of lust, but true passion and a love that was all ours. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. "I love you, you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I'm a new writer and this was my first smutty kind of fic so.. let me know what you think and if you enjoyed please leave kudos/comments!:) I apologize for any mistakes/errors. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
